FBI: Book Discontinued
by valar uncharted
Summary: "My Name is Lilith and I am being chased down by the FBI because i am in contact with someone that is very important."- Lilith Paxton. *FBI Book.* (Story will eventual crossover with a TV show)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

To say nothing of me, because it's dangerous and you will be killed if you do. Now let me introduced myself. My name is Lilith Paxton and I live in Georgia I'm 15. I had a normal life in till this girl named Karelia Titian moved into my neighborhood. I live with my parents of course, and my sister Morgan who just turned 18. My mom is an ex-FBI agent and now works at a bank. Well my dad he is a CIA agent he hasn't retired yet like my mom. Neither Morgan nor I know how my parents met. They say it's a long story and that it's very complicated, but it's my story not theirs. Now here's how my story began.

Chapter I

In fact, it was a Saturday afternoon in the summer, when I was in my front yard when Karelia Moved in.

"Who's that?" I said to myself.

"Oh, I don't know I guess somebody final decided to move in the house next door" said Morgan. I didn't know Morgan was there, and that she heard me say that I jumped.

"You scared me!" I said.

"I did?" Said Morgan as she was cracking a smile. I shoved Morgan a little.

"Yes, you did" I said with a little smile on my face. My mom came and ran out the front door.

"Girls, it's time to meet the new neighbors", she said excitedly.

"Oh no", Morgan and I groaned.

"Oh don't act like that I heard there was a girl your age Lilith" Mom said.

I know when mom calls me Lilith that I have no choice.

"Come on Lily" said Morgan.

"I will be right over with your father in a minute" said Mom. Morgan and I walked over.

Then, when we got their there was a girl sitting on the steps and two other people what looked like the mom and the dad.

"Oh, hello" said the woman. "I am Caroline Titian, this is my husband James, and this is our daughter Karelia", said Mrs. Titian.

"Excuse me I'm sorry our daughter Karelia's shy" said Mr. Titian.

"Well" said Morgan, "my names Morgan and this is Lilith or you can call her Lily."

"Umm Hi", I said nervously.

"Well Karelia say hi", said Mrs. Caroline.

"Um Hello" said Karelia quietly.

"Where are your parents", said Mr. James.

"Oh um well you know getting ready for the big meeting", I said.

Morgan said politely, "would you like some help?"

"Oh, why thank you Morgan", said Mrs. Caroline. Morgan walked over and started helping.

Next, when I turned around I saw my parents finally walking over, well more like my dad walking, and mom running.

"Oh, I am so sorry", said my mom. My parents walked over and they introduced themselves and started talking.

I sat down next to Karelia and, said "this might take awhile."

She smirked and said, "tell me about my mom could just stand for hours and just talk."

Morgan walked over and said, "well I guess this calls for a break." We all three started laughing.

Mrs. Caroline walked over and said "why don't you girls go inside."

"Oh, and Karelia can you call up and order some pizza", said Mr. James.

"Sure" said Karelia. We walked inside and I was amazed.

"I forgot how big this house is", I said.

"Yeah" said Karelia. She went over and ordered pizza from the phone. Afterward she walked over and said, "so how older exactly are you guys?"

I said, "well I'm 15 and Morgan just turned 18."

"Wow really well I'm 15 too", said Karelia.

Then Morgan said, "I think we will get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Now, it had been about 11 months after we met Karelia, and we had already all three of us become best friends. Karelia had entrusted us with a secret that must never be told. It was one spring day when we were in her backyard.

She said "as we sat in our favorite tree, I have something to tell you that you must not tell anyone else."

"Ok" said Morgan and I at the same time.

She lowered her voice and whispered it to us. "What?!" Said Morgan and I together. Karelia nodded her head. Well after that Morgan and I were getting suspicious of this one person that was walking their dog everyday near Karelia's house.

Then, one day when we went to Karelia's house is when things were getting bad. That day it was raining, and we were just going over to Karelia's to hangout. We rang the doorbell and nobody answered.

"Hello!" Said Morgan and I. Then something came out from under the door. Morgan and I looked at each other and she read it out quietly.

_Morgan and Lily_

_Please meet me around the back and I will open the door. _

_I will explain everything I promise._

_Karelia,_

After, reading it Morgan said, "I think we should destroy this." "

Why?" I said to Morgan.

"You don't know who could be watching us," she said. I knew exactly what she meant. So she tore the paper in to small pieces, and threw it in the big trash can outside Karelia's garage. Then Morgan and I walked around the corner. I whistled Morgan's, Karelia's, and mines special whistle. Karelia ran over to the door and quickly opened it.

she said, "quickly come in now before they see you." We ran in a close the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Next, after getting in we sat down and Karelia said everything, about her parents, and who was watching this house.

"What are we going to do?" I said to Morgan and Karelia.

"I don't know" said Karelia franticly.

"I know what were going to do" said Morgan, "we should warn mom and dad…" Then we heard screaming from outside.

"No, no Please!" We heard my mom screaming from outside when we were inside.

Then, we ran outside quickly.

Karelia said," Oh No, they're taking your parents we have to do something."

"No!" Said Morgan.

Karelia and I looked at Morgan and said "what!"

"If we go after them the will just take us too" she said.

"Then what do we do?" said Karelia, and just as she said that someone turned around and saw us.

"There they are!" Yelled the man.

"Run!" Yelled Morgan. We ran inside quickly and locked the door behind us.

"What are we going to do" said Karelia breathing heavily?

"I know" said Morgan breathing heavily too, "Karelia do you have a car we can borrow?"

"Yeah," she said "why?" Then Karelia and I looked each other we knew exactly what Morgan was thinking.

"Good thing I never leave home without my wallet" said Morgan " After Lily opens the garage then Karelia grab some items we will need and a map."

"We have a GPS is the car" said Karelia.

"Good!" Said Morgan. I ran over and opened the garage. Karelia ran out with three backpacks and put them in the car.

"Got everything guys" Morgan said.

"Yeah" Karelia and I said at the same time. We got in the car and started it. Once we got out of the garage was when things went from bad to worst.

"Hold on!" Said Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

To tell the truth, I remember everything after backing out of that garage. It was a car chase in till we lost them. Then we got to a motel and got a room to stay in.

"Oh man" said Karelia "we are so dead."

"Calm Down Karelia!" Said Morgan with a raised voice.

"So what are we going to do" I asked.

"I don't know" said Morgan with a calmer voice. Morgan looked over at a clock.

"It's late we better get some sleep" said Morgan.

"Ok" said Karelia and I together. We all got into bed and turned off the lights.

"Good thing this room has three beds" I said.

"Yeah" said Morgan and Karelia.

Then, the next morning I woke up and Morgan was gone.

"Where did she go" I asked franticly?

"She went to get some groceries" said Karelia.

"Oh," I said. Later that day Morgan, Karelia, and I went out. Though we still stayed on guard we never knew if they would show up. We were in the car when we saw a curious black car behind us following us. We pulled over into a gas station and parked behind the gas station and got out.

"One! Two! Three!" Said Morgan when we jumped the person.

"Wait stop!" Said the man.

"Who are you" said Morgan.

Then a woman walked around the corner and said 'I'm Tara and this is my brother Conner. Here take this" she said, and they got in their car and drove away. We all three read the piece of paper she gave us.

_Morgan, Karelia, and Lily_

_Grab all your things and meet us at Cornwall park tonight. _

_They found you quickly go now or you will be caught._

_Tara,_

After, reading it we quickly got in the car and drove back to the motel.

" Grab everything" said Morgan, "and quickly!" That's when we heard cars pull in.

"Oh, no" I said. I looked out the window and said "their here!"

"Were trapped" said Karelia. We already had everything and then we heard footsteps and voices.

"Quick the window" whispered Morgan. Karelia opened the window and we slipped out in the dark.

Finally, we got to the park and waited for the two people.

"Do you think they will come" I asked.

"I don't know" said Morgan.

"I hope they do" said Karelia. That's when they came out of the dark.

"Sorry for early" said Tara "we were let's say in a hurry."

"Yeah" said Conner "I hope you're happy for breaking my foo…." and before he could finish his sentence. We heard police sirens and cars.

"We must go now" said Morgan.

"Agreed come on Conner" said Tara " here come to this location you will be safe there." Tara handed Morgan a piece of paper she quickly grabbed the paper and we turned and ran towards the car.

"Shhh' said Morgan quietly. A couple people got out the cars. We ended up finding a small building that we decided to hide behind.

The people walked away from the building in the opposite direction, and that's when Morgan said quietly, "run quickly to the car." We got in the car and drove off into the night…


	5. Chapter 5

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam

Lilith's POV

We were driving fast down the highway. In Karelia's dad's blue 2015 camaro.When suddenly *Pow Pow*.

"Gunshots!" I screamed poking out the window a bit.

"What?" Morgan and Karelia Yell. I pointed and their eyes widened.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Morgan sighed. "Look around the car for anything." Me and Karelia nodded and started to look around the small car. Then suddenly I found a black case.

"What's this?" I asked Morgan and Karelia.

"I don't know!" Morgan screamed while Karelia shook her head no.

"Open it." She told me. I opened it and I found...six nine millimeter pistols. We all looked at each other shocked.

"What are we suppose to do with them?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know burn them." Morgan said sarcastically. I just shook my head and ignored her comment.

"But we don't know how to shoot." Karelia and I Yelled.

"Yes, you do Lilith dad taught you how to fight." She called. "As well as me and Karelia I don't know about you." Morgan Finished. Karelia looked a little nervous before answering.

"My mom and dad taught me how to fight." She whispered. I looked at her and smirked.

"Oh yes yes I understand." Karelia realized.

"Alright girls shoot out the window NOW!" Morgan yelled. Just at that moment Karelia and I grabbed guns loading them. Then we opened our windows cocking ours guns. Went put our head's out the window and *Pow*. We continued shooting at the wheels. When a bullet hit the back window. Causing me and Karelia to duck our heads and scream.

"Oh my, God! Are you guys ok?" Morgan gasped. We looked and shouted.

"Yeah."

We kept shooting. I had taken down two cars. Karelia had taken down three. And only four remained. When I saw the traffic was getting worse. I noticed a block up we could hide in.

"Morgan go to that blockage and hide in the crowed of cars." I pointed to her. She nodded and we pulled up the windows. She drove into the traffic. Setting the car between and mini-van and SUV. We saw the cars drive by quickly. Unbeknownst to where we were. I got up and sat in the front by Morgan. While Karelia sat in the back. I looked at the piece of paper. That Conner and Tara gave us. It said.

_Come to the docks. There is an abandoned warehouse.  
We are staying there. You all will be safe there as well.  
Tara._

"Ok..." I mumble to myself. I directed Morgan to the place. Soon we arrived. And I saw Conner's and Tara's car. We got out and walked to the door. Morgan and Karelia looked at me confused. I shrugged and knocked on the door. It was answered by Conner.

"What?" He groaned. I rolled my eyes. And Morgan said snarky.

"You sister directed us to here. You idiot."

Conner glared at her. But let us in. As we walked in I saw Tara sitting at a ruined table. She held a 99. millimeter pistol too. Oh to mention we still had our guns. Tara looked at us and smirked.

"Are you all ready for whats ahead?"

A/N: Sorry for it to be soo...long since I update. Well enjoy.

Eowyn.

*P.S sorry this is short.*


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, so what do you need, Tara?" Morgan asked looking at the short haired blonde woman. I watched as Tara looked at Morgan tilting her head slightly. Answering.

"Training."

"What?" Karelia spoke up confused. I could hear Tara sigh and stand. She looked at us as she clarified.

"We're going to teach you three how to really fight."

All three of us nodded. As we began. It was days and days of endless training. I know Morgan trained with Conner while me and Karelia trained with Tara. She wasn't as hard on us as Conner was on Morgan. So one day we watched them spar.

"Come on Morgan!" I called out. I smiled as I watched the two spar. Morgan went a punch to his right cheek while Conner tried to trip her. But she dodged it and moved to the left. She kicked his leg. As she tried to punch him again. He caught her fist. As they continued Morgan mange to get Conner on his back and I heard her say victoriously.

"I win."

I watched my sister walk away from the room. As Tara called us and we went to the main room. I was standing next to Karelia and Tara as Conner and Morgan walked in. Tara spoke up.

"Okay. Time to get down to business."

"What is it that you wanted us to train for so badly?" Morgan questioned. As Tara pulled out blueprints.

"We have a job to do." Tara says simply.

"What kind of job?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Karelia, your father." A masculine voice speaks up. I knew it was Conner. As I turn to Karelia who looks just as confused as I am right now. She looks at Conner then Tara and says.

"What does this have to do with my dad?"

"Its has everything to do with your dad. Theres something in that big glass building of your dads company. That the FBI want. Its why they came after you." Tara explains. "Why they took both of your parents." All three of our eyes widened. And we nodded.

"So whats the plan?" Morgan looked at Tara.

"Okay." Tara said. "The plan is to get in there and get the item. So what we'll do is have Morgan and Conner go in there as a distraction." Tara informs us as she continues. "Karelia." She points at my best friend. "Your good at hacking. So I want you to stay behind in the van and take care of anything thats in our way. security cameras, locked doors, anything." She then looked at me. "Lilith and me will go for the object. We'll sneak in disguised after Morgan and Conner make the distraction. Now the items we need is in the vault." She showed us on the blueprints. "Thats our designation. Got it everyone." Tara finished. We nodded. "Alright lets get ready." We walked our separate ways. I saw Karelia go into the van with Morgan who was wearing a red dress and red heels. As I walked with Tara to the van with our own gray blazers, gray pants, and white buttoned up shirt. Under that was our black leather suits. And I smirked as Conner came over in a suit. He looked uncomfortable.

"You okay." I laughed.

"No." He replied moodily. As he got in and Tara started the car. And drove off. We drove through the city and we came to a glass skyscraper. I looked up amazed. As Tara looked at us. As she hid the van. Me, Morgan, Conner, and Tara got out and looked at the building. As Tara turned to us and said smirking.

"Ready get this party started."

A/N: Yayy. A new chapter. Sorry for not updating. Its not on hold anymore its just going to have slow updates. Oh and I would love for you guys to guess what this will crossover with after the third book. Well hope you enjoy.

Eowyn.


	7. News and Supernatural

I decided put this on hold. Because I plan on writing a Supernatural fanfiction. Which is actually going to be sequel to this while this is a pre-quel. So in the supernatural one its going to be Tara and Morgan as the characters in the story. I will every once and while update this so you get an idea of what happened before. And get kind of an explanation. At the beginning I might do a kind of prologue explaining what happened. When I do make it. The story will start in season one episode 5: Bloody Mary. So bare with me if there is references to this that have not been written. You will understand once I finish this story.

~_EowynDOZ~ _


End file.
